


wrapped in us

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bedsharing, M/M, Providence, Relationship Negotiation, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bitty wasn’t sure exactly what brand of panic had taken hold of him, but the end result was him sleeping alone in Jack’s guestroom apparently. This was not how he had pictured their week alone together in Providence going.





	wrapped in us

Bitty collapsed onto the guest bed as soon as he closed the door behind him, burying his face in the nearest pillow and groaning. He wasn’t sure exactly what brand of panic had taken hold of him just then, but the end result was him sleeping alone in Jack’s guestroom apparently. This was not how he had pictured their week alone together in Providence going. 

He fumbled for his phone in his pocket and stared at the bright screen morosely. 11:09 P.M. His groan was more whine than anything this time and he kicked his legs on the bed for good measure. It was almost half-past by the time he peeled himself up from the bed to change into his sleep clothes. 

Bitty sighed at his reflection in a wall mirror as he pulled on a loose-fitting shirt that had “MADISON HIGH FOOTBALL” printed in large block letters across the front. There were dark bags under his eyes from losing sleep to both excitement and anxiousness in the weeks leading up to this visit and although he’d been lifting and running all summer per the Jack Zimmermann Workout Plan that had been texted to him at an ungodly hour every morning, he still looked scrawny to his own eyes. 

He pulled at the hem of the shirt, considering, before tugging it back over his head. He stood up a little straighter and looked at his reflection again, forcing himself to see the broader shoulders and muscle definition that hadn’t been there last year. He took a deep breath and looked towards his closed door, thinking of Jack probably already soundly asleep down the hallway and how warm his bed would probably be. He took one more look back at the empty, still-made guest bed and nodded decisively.

“C’mon, Bitty,” he muttered to himself. “You can do this.”

Bitty squared his shoulders again and took a deep, purposeful breath before pushing open his door and stepping out into the dark hallway. He crept out, closing his door behind him, and when he looked down the hallway at Jack’s cracked bedroom door, his heart skipped several beats. He felt as though he could feel his pulse throughout his entire body as he steadied himself and started walking down the hallway.

When he reached Jack’s already open door, he paused and listened, hearing only the quiet, steady snores that Bitty knew well from living across the hallway from Jack for a year. Bitty shrank back in a sudden wave of doubt, his hand on the doorknob pulling the door closed just a fraction as Jack’s breathing hitched. Bitty froze as he heard Jack rustling around in the bed. 

There was a beat of silence, then in a quiet, sleep-heavy voice, Jack said, “Bits? That you?”

Bitty’s hand tightened into a vice grip on the doorknob and he reluctantly pushed the door open a little further, but didn’t walk into the room. He could feel a hot, red blush running all the way down his spine and he had never been more thankful for the dark. 

“Sorry,” Bitty whispered, already backing out of the door. “I didn’t mean --”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jack asked. Jack’s voice was always thick with his accent when he was tired, a detail that Bitty loved and had carefully catalogued over the past year when they spent many early mornings together. It stayed his feet from backtracking any further.

“Something like that,” Bitty said. He lingered in the doorway until he heard Jack move again and in the darkness, Bitty could see that he’d swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. “Oh, don’t,” Bitty said. “I didn’t mean to wake you, really. I just...I wanted…I mean, do you mind?”

“Mind?” Jack asked. Bitty couldn’t quite see his face, but he could imagine the wrinkle of confusion and indulgent smile that Jack sometimes got when Bitty was hedging around the point. 

Bitty huffed a breath and stepped into the room more fully, pulling the door mostly shut behind him. 

“Can I join you?” Bitty asked. 

Bitty could hear Jack’s breathing change slightly in the otherwise quiet room and for a split second, he thought he had made a mistake. Then Jack said softly, “C’mere.”

Bitty sighed in relief and made his way quickly to Jack’s bed where Jack, still sitting on the edge of the mattress, pulled him into a hug, tucking his head into the crook of Bitty’s neck and pressing a warm, close-mouthed kiss there before pulling back and scooting back into the bed so Bitty could crawl in next to him. The sheets were warm and soft as Bitty tucked himself in and lay down next to Jack, a bare inch between them. Jack’s hand floated to rest on Bitty’s hip, fingers splaying across the waistband and onto Bitty’s bare torso, causing a shiver to run through Bitty.

“Okay?” Jack asked. By the deep tone of his voice, Bitty could tell he was already drifting back towards sleep. Bitty smiled at him in the dark and Jack blinked sleepily back, his thumb tracing a light circle into Bitty’s back. 

“Yes, thank you,” Bitty whispered, burrowing a little closer. Jack closed the rest of the space and pulled Bitty against him in a soft embrace before kissing the top of his head and letting a little space between them again.  

“Nothing has to happen this week, okay?” Jack said after a moment. His words were thoughtful and measured, his hands still only barely ghosting along Bitty’s skin. “Nothing has to happen ever, if that’s not what you want.”

“No!” Bitty said, more forcefully than he meant, almost sitting up with the force of his own words. “I mean -- I do want. I want  _ everything _ with you, Jack. I just...ugh, it’s so hard to talk about.”

Jack exhaled, laughing softly and pulled Bitty back towards the bed so that they were facing each other. Bitty fell back against the pillow easily and ran one hand up Jack’s chest, letting his palm drag across Jack’s smooth skin and dusting of hair. 

“Bits,” Jack said warmly, his hand curling around Bitty’s waist a little tighter, reeling him in closer. “It’s okay if we take our time with this stuff, I promise.”

Bitty felt as though he was going to melt right there in the middle of Jack’s bed. He sighed and reached up tentatively towards Jack’s face, tracing the outline of his face before letting his fingers push gently into Jack’s dark hair. Jack leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Bitty took the opportunity to lean forward and peck him gently on the lips. Jack sighed as Bitty pulled away and then tilted his face up to re-capture Bitty’s lips, kissing him more deeply. Bitty let himself be tugged even closer, pressing up against Jack’s bare chest and feeling his entire body alight with arousal because of it. 

Bitty pulled back and shifted away from the full body contact for a moment to catch his breath before rolling onto his back. His fingers found Jack’s on the bed and he intertwined them together and squeezed. Jack leaned over and kissed Bitty’s forehead before giving him space again, pulling the duvet up over their shoulders.

“Get some sleep, Bits,” he said. “We have all week.”

Bitty looked over to him in the dark and smiled. His heart was racing so fast he thought he might have a heart attack, but despite it, he felt perfectly calm. He closed his eyes and squeezed Jack’s hand.

“Goodnight,” Bitty whispered. Jack grunted softly, already mostly asleep again, but his fingers curled a little more tightly around Bitty’s on the mattress.


End file.
